Abstinence
by vampire2489
Summary: Ryo questions Dee's love for him and decides to learn the truth. That is bad news for Dee cause that mean no more sex!
1. Chapter 1

Ryo looked down at the figure of his lover, and tried to control the overwhelming sadness that was consuming his heart. What was it about the sleeping figure of Dee that made him feel neglected? The smile that was now plastered on his face Ryo now only seemed to see in their bedroom.

"Do you really love me?" Ryo whispered, barley controlling a small sob that threatened to escape from his lips.

He reached over and touched the soft flesh of his lover's face, the warmth doing nothing to comfort his doubts. Every night after work he had been slipping off to do god knows what, and often times Ryo didn't see him until he would come slinking into their room, so that he could a) sleep, or b) fuck. Either way Ryo felt that he was being used, he didn't want to be only a sex toy, he wanted for Dee to think of him as his lover.

Is this how you felt Dee when you were trying to make me fall in love with you, Ryo thought as another wave of sadness washed over him. Are you punishing me for making you wait so long; and now that I am deeply and madly in love with you have you found that I wasn't worth the effort?

"Dee!" Ryo crooked, trying to hold back a breakdown, "Please tell me one more time that you love me." And to himself he thought 'and not while I lie underneath you in bed, but in a warm embrace filled not with lustful passion, but true love.'

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The smell of bacon and fried sausages was soothing to Ryo, that is why he would often make a point of getting up early in the morning to cook. Today he sat at the table holding a paper, though he wasn't really reading it. He was waiting for Dee to emerge from their bedroom and have breakfast with him. The food was already on the table covered, so that the food would remain hot, and both Ryo's and Dee's plates were set.

The bedroom door creaked open, and a rather tired, yet fully dressed Dee walked into the room. Ryo, didn't completely understand why the sight of his lover dressed for work was so depressing. Maybe it was that when Ryo had first started to sleep with Dee he had always walked into the kitchen with his boxers on and if he felt like being modest, (which he never was) a shirt.

Standing up Ryo walked over to give Dee a morning kiss, Dee allowed it though he seemed to be trying to get out of the house as soon as possible. "Why don't you sit down and have breakfast with me?" Ryo asked trying not to sound like he was begging. A confused look flitted across Dee's face before he hastily replied, " Oh, yeah…breakfast, ummm… I have to go so that I can catch a bit to eat before work." Bending down he kissed the top of Ryo's indignant head before scampering out of the apartment.

"Bastard!" Ryo yelled, the sadness that he had felt that morning forgotten as a wave of anger washed over him. That was when the idea struck him; if the only time Dee was intimate with him was in the bedroom, then if he refused to sleep with him then perhaps Ryo could determine if Dee loved him or not. Even as he thought this he began to reconsider. What if Dee left him, but know he never would happen. 'Dee is just distracted and maybe the lack of sex will give him a clue that things aren't going right.

Mulling the idea over in his mind Ryo walked to the fridge so as to put away the uneaten breakfast. He had just decided that he wouldn't torture Dee, and what for him to snap out of things on his own; that was until Ryo saw the lunch bag still sitting in the fridge untouched, and by process of observation not in Dee's grubby little paws.

"Dee!" Ryo shouted, "If my lunch's aren't good enough for you then neither is my body!"Blocks away the culprit dropped his pen as a sudden feeling of panic washed over him, though the cause he wouldn't understand until later tonight.

Ohhhhhhhhh…… Don't ever leave Ryo's lunch's behind, and Dee is about to learn why.

Tell me now if you like it or not. If you do I promise to do a nice Yaoi scene in the end. Or if you don't like that then I'll do it anyway, and wonder why you are looking for stories under Fake if you don't want this. Ha ha just kidding. But any way please review, it will make me write faster. Love you all and hope to see you again. XOXOX


	2. Trouble

Sorry it took so long to post, I've had a lot going on over the past week, but now I've something up so enjoy!

Tugging off his tie as he walked to the fridge, Dee tried to work out the best excuse possible for why he couldn't come into work tomorrow. Grabbing a cold beer, he closed the fridge and took a long drink of the refreshing liquid as he listed the possibilities in his mind. Sick, mental break down, or quit, those were the only options that had ever worked in the past, but Dee doubted if he could give him time off, even if he threatened to quit. That left calling in sick, and admitting that he was going insane. Take another sip Dee made his way to the bedroom, remembering as he did so that he had used all of his sick days, but there was no freaking way that he was going to tell any one that he was going insane because of some hyped up mutt like JJ.

Opening the door to the bedroom, Dee eye's immediately landed on the sexy man that was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for him.

"Been waiting long sweet?" Dee inquired as he bent down to kiss the top of the Ryo's head. Ryo stiffened, but Dee unaware of anything reached up to begin to remove Ryo's shirt, that was until Ryo's hand shot up and caught his groping hand by the wrist.

Midnight eye's stared deeply into emerald ones, and Dee felt a chill wash over him.

" No sex!" Ryo said firmly, pushing the stunned Dee away from himself.

Dee dropped the beer that still clutched in his other hand a stared aghast at the determined look on his lovers face.

"Why?" was all that his blank mind could come up with.

Without saying a word Ryo got up off the bed and pushed Dee out the room. It was only at the threshold that Dee realized that he was being kicked out of his room.

"Why?" he asked again even more urgently, fear creeping into his voice. Without saying a word Ryo pushed Dee out the door and threw a brown paper bag in his face. After which he slammed the door in his face.

Confusion written all over the young man's face, he looked down at the bag. Written there in delicate strokes of his lover was the message: _Happy Anniversary_.

'Shit' was the first thing that came to Dee's mind, a he collapsed onto the floor realizing the full implications of his lover's anger.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Yeah, I know go ahead and kill me, I know this was short, but I promise in the next chapter there will be plenty of Ryo and Dee to share, if you get my meaning. I also will have a much longer chapter, so sorry about the absurdly short one posted now, I just wanted to let you know that you are not forgotten. Love you and please review, it really does help me to get feed back._

Also, I want to thank the person who wrote me the long review, commenting on how I can improve. I honestly appreciate the fact that you think enough of my writing to want to see it get better, and for future works I will keep that in mind, but trust me, I know what I'm doing with this one, so please continue to read and review.


	3. Smiling Man

Moonlight shed a faint light into the bedroom, seeming not to clarify it, but to through it into deeper shadows. Ryo lay in the darkest of these shadows, arms wrapped tightly around a pillow, and face scrunched up to prevent tears. 'I will not cry' Ryo thought vehemently to himself, but even as he thought this tears had begun to well up in his eyes. "Bastard!" Ryo moaned into the depth of his pillow, as a sob escaped from his lips. Ryo tightened his arms around the pillow, and allowed himself to cry.

When the first rays of dawn illuminated the room, Ryo was still awake, eyes swollen and face stained with tears. Heart still heavy with pain, yet realizing the futility of trying get to sleep, Ryo made his way to the shower, in a manner that was more like a man walking to a funeral then to the bathroom.

After showering and getting dressed, Ryo opened the door that, hours before had been slammed into Dee's face. Lying curled up in ball, practically at his feet, was Dee, with such a tormented expression of guilt written on his face that Ryo nearly forgave him right then and there. All thoughts of forgiveness left his mind however when Dee opened his bleary eyes to look up at Ryo. Before Dee could say anything, Ryo had stepped over him and was walking briskly toward the door.

"Ryo, wait!" Dee shouted as he scrabbled to his feet, by which time Ryo had slammed the front door behind him.

Forgetting that he had never had a chance to change out of yesterday's clothes, Dee race after Ryo. Sweating and panting he finally caught him just outside the doors to their apartment.

With remarkable force for a man who had only minutes ago woken up, Dee shoved Ryo roughly up against the building, causing a small moan of pain to escape Ryo's lips.

"Dee let go of me!" Ryo commanded, trying to show no emotion or pain that Dee could clamp down upon, and turn against him. All of that resolve however was quickly thrown aside when Dee leaned even closer into him and whispered. "Ryo, please stop being angry with me and understand that I am doing this for your sake. Ryo please know that I lov..."

That was too much for Ryo, all of the cool collectiveness that he had eventually been able to build around himself shattered, and he exploded like a dam full of water.

"How the hell can you say that you love me? After you have ignored me for the past few weeks with the exception of an occasional fu…" At this point Dee clamped one of his hands forcefully against Ryo's mouth, while simultaneously look around nervously to see if anybody heard. This only served to make Ryo even angrier, and he violently ripped Dee's hand from his mouth. "What now" he shouted, completely unaware of the crowds of people that were around them. " Have you become ashamed of me! Is that why you won't come near me in public, is that why…" Dee gently shushed his lover, trying to stop him from saying any more, but that proved to be the last straw.

Giving Dee on last scathing look, Ryo practically ran for the subway station. Dee would have followed him if he hadn't been scanning the faces of the people that had gathered round them as they fought. Looking at each of them he felt his heart drop as one pair of eyes gleamed at him with a maniacal half crazed expression. Fear, filled Dee's heart, as their eyes locked and a small smile grew across the face of this mysterious man.

By the end of day, things were if anything worse for Ryo. He had dreaded Dee coming into work and having to face what promised to be a hell of a speech, but by the end of his shift Dee had still not checked in, and Ryo was becoming worried. He told him self that it was probably the just that he was afraid of what Dee could be doing rather then if he was ok, but his heart told him differently.

"Where are you?" Ryo muttered to himself, as he leaned against a brick wall on his way home.

Almost as he said this he caught sight of a very familiar raven-haired man, and noticed him walk briskly into a bar behind him. Walking toward the building were he had seen Dee disappear, Ryo couldn't help but feel a wave of relief fill him, as the knowledge that Dee was safe and well overwhelmed his mind, but there still was a desperate need for him to know what it was that his lover was doing. Walking into the bar, he was first plunged into darkness, but slowly his eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room. Soft rock played around the otherwise nearly silent room. It was late at night and the few people that were there seemed to still be recovering from there long day of work. So, it was that he heard the angry tone of Dee's voice from across the room, when he would have otherwise not heard anything at all. Sneaking closer he saw that Dee was talking to a tall half crazed looking man.

"I have warned you before about coming near my apartment before!" Ryo heard Dee growl at the man standing next to him. "If you ever touch him, I swear I will kill you with my bare hands! And fuck the fact that there isn't any evidence that I can pin on you." He continued in a deadly whisper.

'What the hell is going on!' Ryo thought as he listened to this rather confusing conversation. Holding his breath, he listened the other man's soft reply. "Oh yes Dee," he purred silkily. "I promise." Ryo didn't know if it was the tone of voice or the discomfort of his lover, but a shiver went up his spine, and he retreated to the back of the bar so as to avoid Dee as he stalked out of the bar, and into the glaring neon lights of New York city.

More confused then before Ryo left the bar through the back, not wanting to run accidentally into Dee. It was a cold night and Ryo couldn't help but feel a longing for the warm arms that Dee used to drape around him on nights like this.

A sound of cans falling behind him caused him to swing around and look into the darkness behind him. Suddenly he was hyper aware of the narrow ally that he was in, its shadows, and a rather sudden presence behind him. Turning around he saw the man that Dee had been talking to only moments before. With a sudden burst of fear he notice that the man was holding a brick high above his head. Shutting his eyes, all that Ryo could remember after that was the shooting pain in his head before darkness over took him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I am so sorry it took so long to put this out, I promise that the next one won't take so long. Thanks for all of the reviews past, present, and future. (hint, hint) Oh and FYI, next chapter will my last so wish me luck. -


End file.
